Just Tonight
by Terradoll
Summary: "She never gave up. Never. It said so right in her file. Even in the toughest situations her tenacity still held strong. However, even he knew that she wouldn't last long with what he had in mind. He wanted to break her." Evil!Wheatley. Songfic to the Pretty Reckless's "Just Tonight". One-shot. And a bit of a warning for younger readers. Nothing explicit though


Came up with this all of the sudden when listening to "Just Tonight" by The Pretty Reckless. Evil!Wheatley and Chell's relationship interests me for some odd reason.

And then my mother started editing the grammar on this thing…

I realize that I practically never update, and I have chapter 3 of Abby done and I was going to work on chapter 4 tonight but we see how well that worked.

Oh well, hope you enjoy. It is quite a bit suggestive, but nothing worth an M rating. No scenes or anything but…you get the point. Just a heads up

* * *

_Here we are, and I can't think from all the pills hey_

_Start the car and take me home_

She stared at him, her eyes not straying from his. A wicked grin crept its way onto his face. He stood up from his throne and slowly walked over to her, the giant chassis still connected to his body by several wires in his back, feeding him knowledge and power.

"So glad you decided to come, love," he said, the grin growing wider on his face as he walked towards her.

She still didn't break eye contact with the man as he walked closer to her. Eventually she was staring up at the taller man only a few inches from her.

His cold arms snaked around her waist, embracing her with his artificial body. He lowered his face to rest on her head and she stared straight ahead, though her vision was blocked by his chest.

_Here we are, and you're too drunk to hear a word I say_

She wanted to scream out to him that this was wrong; that this wasn't him and that she didn't want this. She would've screamed her lungs out at him, protested in any verbal way possible if she had been able to use her voice. But years in cryogenic sleep had stolen that from her.

So she protested in the only way she could. She fought back, pushing him away from her.

_Start the car and take me home_

He looked shocked for a moment, like he couldn't believe what she had just done.

"C'mon, love," he cooed in a voice that didn't match his expression, "why are you being so cold? I know this plan will make both of us happy." He started to walk towards her again, faster than before and with his intentions much clearer.

A slight tremble wracked her body as he neared her. But just as he was making his point clear, she wanted to make hers clear as well.

She balled her hand into a fist and placed a well-aimed jab on the right side of his face.

_Just Tonight, I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

He recoiled from her punch, clutching his right cheek. His eyes were wide with astonishment and disbelief, but soon they darkened with anger and hate.

"That was a really stupid move, love," he said.

In a flash he was in front of her again, towering over her. He grabbed both of her wrists and held them out away from her body. She struggled in his grip, trying to break free.

"Now, for once in your life, you're going to listen to _me," _He sneered, a grin no longer placed on his face. In its place was a deep scowl, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the central chamber.

_When the light, hits your eyes_

She looked up into his deep blue eyes. He was livid, his anger shining in his eyes. She remembered when all she ever saw in those beautiful eyes was hope, laughter and sometimes fear. Now she saw hate, anger, confidence and raw lust.

_It's telling me I'm right_

She never gave up. Never. It said so right in her file. Even in the toughest situations her tenacity still held strong. However, even he knew that she wouldn't last long with what he had in mind.

He wanted to break her.

_And if I, I am through_

_And it's all because of you_

A scowl matching his was set right into her features and she continued to struggle in his grasp. His scowl disappeared, cracking upwards into a maniacal grin as he realized that she was utterly powerless against him.

"That's a good girl," his grin split wider. She looked up at his grinning face, and spit right into it.

_Just Tonight_

"That's _it!" _he shouted, throwing her across the room with such a force that she couldn't catch herself and fell onto the floor.

He walked over to her, undoing his tie as he went and tossing the black fabric away. He started to unbutton his shirt and he came to kneel over her.

_Here I am, and I can't seem to see straight_

She looked away from her tormentor, refusing to give into him. She was going to fight back no matter what he threw her way.

"Look at me," he demanded, no longer playing Mr. Nice. She only tilted her head away farther, letting her ruined ponytail create a dark curtain between her and him.

"I said look at me, dammit!" he shouted, roughly grasping her jaw and forcing her to look at him. His eyes were cold and angry, hers frozen over like ice.

_But I'm too numb to feel right now_

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked in a fake kindness that made her stomach turn.

His tight grip on her jaw never slackened as he leaned down to her face and roughly kissed her on the lips.

_Here I am, watching the clock that's ticking away my time_

His tongue pushed at her sealed lips, prying them apart and granting himself entry. He moaned into the kiss, sending unpleasant shivers up her spine as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

He closed his bright blue eyes, letting his tongue dance along hers. She continued to glare coldly up at him, and made another bold decision.

She let her tongue dance with his, and his moans only grew louder. She was leading him on to believe that she was enjoying this, and that if she wasn't she at least couldn't control her body's needs. However, she was stronger than that, and this was a plan.

She bit down on his tongue in one sharp movement

_I'm too numb to feel right now_

He broke apart, screaming in pain. A small smirk graced her face for a moment and he held his mouth. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and a small drop dropped out of the corner of his mouth.

His eyes narrowed in pure hate and he glared at her with a look that could possibly freeze over Hell.

He raised his hand, and with an echoing _slap _left a sweltering red mark across her cheek. Her eyes matched his earlier- wide with disbelief. The part of her face where he had hit her burned like a small fire in her cheek.

"You just crossed the line lady!"

_Just Tonight, I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

He ripped away the rest of his shirt and tossed it across the room. He grabbed a fistful of her ebony hair and jerked her head to the side, freeing her wild hair of its loose tie.

She let out a strangled gasp in sudden pain, and another sadistic grin split across his face.

"That hurts? Well get used to it. You're the one who wanted to play rough, you fat orphan," he spat at her.

He jerked her head up in a swift movement and grabbed the hem of her outer Aperture tank top with his free hand. He painfully pulled it over her head, and she let out another strangled gasp as he twisted her way this way and that to force her to cooperate.

_When the light, hits your eyes_

He had soon made quick work of the rest of her clothes. His twisted grin grew, lust dancing in his eyes as he ran his hand over her body. Full on shivers and trembles wracked her entire body from both the freezing air and her pure, consuming fear.

_It's telling me I'm right_

"I hope you're ready, love. Because I know I am. You've done nothing but hurt me, and now it's my turn.

He grabbed both her wrists in his ice cold hand and pulled them above her head. With his free hand, he undid his leather belt.

He laced her wrists painfully through the leather before dragging her across the tile to the bottom of the chassis.

_And if I, I am through_

_And it's all because of you_

He hooked the belt onto the chassis. She struggled in the belt's grasp, silently pleading to be free. But there was no use denying it.

She was trapped.

"There. Now you'll behave, love. You can't hurt me now."

She looked up at him with cold eyes that on the surface looked like she could kill him within an instant. However, beneath that was pooling dread, fear, and anguish.

_Just Tonight_

_Just Tonight_

His ice cold hands ran across her body, holding her pale figure down. His eyes danced in pure glee as he watched her struggle against the belt holding her captive. She tried to buck out of its grasp, but his firm hands painfully held her down at her hips, sending a flash of pain through her eyes.

_Do you understand who I am?_

He left a trail of icy kisses along her body which was wracked with shivers. He smiled at pretended he had his own body under full control, but he couldn't hide the fact that at this point he was giving into pure need.

He would kiss her and pin her down harder with his stony hands, forcing silent screams to form on her lips. She couldn't take it.

_Do you wanna know?_

She held back tears threatening to pour down her cheeks at any moment with all of her will power. She couldn't take it. Any of it. It felt like the world was being frozen over and cracking apart around her, while her own body burned to ashes among the ice.

_Can you really see through me now?_

For once in his life, he could read her like an open book. A wild fright danced in her eyes, and it sent another wave of pleasure through him. Just seeing her so scared, so frightened, so _vulnerable, _all because of him made his head swim in ecstasy.

She was ruthless, cold, murderous and untouchable. She had evaded every death trap, every attempt on her life and even managed to turn that around so that she was the attacker.

And yet here she was; his prisoner.

Oh, her eyes sent rushes of joy spiraling down his spine. Trembles overtook his body as he continued to plant kisses all along her white skin. His prisoner's skin.

_I have got to go_

As much as he would've liked to, as much as tried with all of his might to, he couldn't hold on longer than her. The pleasure, the euphoria, _everything _was driving him mad. His final, weak wall came crumbling down.

He threw his head back and a loud moan escaped his lips, echoing around the central chamber. The sound bounced off of panels and returned to his ears like a song.

_Just Tonight, I won't leave_

It was only one moment of weakness, but it was enough. One tiny crystal tear trickled down her face as he threw his head back and let out a moan. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to.

Her own back arched as the pleasure he was feeling hit her like a brick, and the dam that was holding back her tears shattered like glass. Her wrists painfully pushed against the leather and her hips fought against his hands as her body arched off of the cold floor.

_And I'll lie and you'll believe_

He couldn't see. A white hot flash blinded him, his bright blue eyes frantically looking around to see something other than blinding white.

His back arched so far that he feared the wires connecting him to the chassis might snap in two or pop out of his back. A small wire did and sent a shock of pain through his body, but it couldn't dim the mind-consuming pleasure and euphoria.

It was better than the time she had solved his first test, and he had thought that he could _never _feel better than that.

_Just Tonight, I will see_

_That it's all because of me_

Half of her wanted to hate him. Half of her wanted to slowly and painfully kill him just to watch him suffer and scream at her feet. To make him feel pain like he couldn't imagine.

To make him realize that he was wrong and to make him beg for forgiveness until she finally silenced him.

But half of her hated herself. She'd done this to herself. They had an original escape plan, but they decided to take a different route when the opportunity arose.

She assumed he would let her go. That they would win and she'd finally be free. That she'd finally see the open blue sky again and have the sun shine on her face.

But he didn't. He turned on her and threw her deeper underground. He forced her to continue to restlessly fight for her survival. He tested her and used her to satisfy his own euphoric needs. And when the euphoria suddenly stopped flooding his body, he tried to kill her.

And now this.

But no one made her put him in the core transfer receptacle. No one made her press the stalemate resolution button.

It had all gone terribly wrong with the press of a button.

It really was all because of her.

_Just Tonight, I will stay_

_And we'll throw it all away_

"Ohhhh man alive, now that was something, wasn't it?" he asked as he picked himself up off of her. His voice sounded worn and tired, just like it did right after she completed his first test for him.

Her breathing was ragged as she tried to regain control over her frenzied body, and she tried her best to look angry, strong and stoic even though she was weak, tired and her body was satisfied beyond belief.

_When the light, hits your eyes_

"Oh c'mon now love, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy that," a playful grin lit up his face and she would've believed that it was the old him if it weren't for the dark look residing in his eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes," he purred. She scowled at him and he let out a laugh, "You can't hide from me."

He cupped her injured cheek in his hand and lowered his face to her opposite ear. He whispered to her in a low voice, "I know everything about you."

_It's telling me I'm right_

His cold breath blew across her skin like an icy breeze, leaving her body craving even more warmth. The fire had left her along with her tears, and now the frozen world outside had finally captured her body and was quickly encasing it in ice.

_And if I, I am through_

It was all driving her mad. It was all driving him mad. They both couldn't take it and they both furiously tried to hide it. Yet their attempts were futile and the truth clearly shone in both their eyes and was written across their faces.

He'd never felt so good before in his life, and of course he wanted more. He wanted to feel that power, that pleasure, that wonderful, amazing, mind-blowing feeling of having her completely at his mercy. It ate him alive and he loved it.

_And it's all because of you_

She could see the lust and need returning to him. She could see how much he _loved _what had just happened.

She knew with all of her heart that it was her fault things had gone wrong at first. She had pressed the button and plugged him into a euphoria-craving supercomputer in charge of everything. She had deserved to plummet farther underground than she already was. She had even deserved to solve his tests.

But she had never deserved his death traps, and she had never deserved this. If anything, she had helped him. And this is how he repaid her. By trying to kill her and once again using her to satisfy his wants. Only physically this time. He used her weakness to feed his pleasure.

She hated him. She loathed him beyond belief. She was going to eventually rip his pathetic android body out of the chassis and give him every ounce of what he deserved.

_Just Tonight_

_(Do you understand who I am?)_

He stood up and gathered his discarded clothes, putting them back on over his artificial body. His body was still weak and he leaned on the chassis for support, looking down at her.

She was pale, and purple bruises in the shape of hands were stamped on her hips. Her dark hair was a tangled mess, looking like a broken crown around her head. Her eyes were cold and hateful, a look he was used to but had never seen so strongly before. Dried tears were painted on her cheeks, one of which was a cherry red. Scars from tests littered her entire body, and the wounds that hadn't healed yet were still a deep wine red.

_It's all because of you_

He stared at her with wide blue eyes, the euphoria fading to a dull glow. He had done this to her. He had taken a strong woman, and broken her. He had left marks on her, some of which would heal and some that she would carry with her forever.

But it wasn't just what he had done on the outside. He had never seen this girl cry. No, she was too strong for that. Tenacious. She never gave up. She never gave in. He had to be seeing things.

It didn't matter whose mercy she was at or what life threatening situation she was in. She _never cried._

_Just Tonight_

_(Do you understand who I am?)_

And yet here she was, lying broken in front of him. Emotions swirled in a deadly pool inside of him. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to beat her and leave more scars. He wanted to release her and drop to his knees to beg her forgiveness.

He clutched his head in agony, screwing his eyes shut as his mind fought itself over what to do next. He had done this, but what now?

_It's all because of you_

He opened his eyes and stared right at her, unsure of what his eyes said. He couldn't read her thoughts and couldn't think through the screaming haze in his head.

"I…I did this…" he stated to her as he looked over all of her.

"I did this…" a laugh bubbled up inside of him as he watched her struggle against her binding once again.

"I did this! Tiny little Wheatley, did this!" he shouted to himself, mind relishing in a suddenly proclaimed triumph.

_Just Tonight_

_(Do you understand who I am?)_

She remembered that line. He had said that exact same thing when she had royally screwed up and put him in charge. But he took the glory for himself. He never realized that if she hadn't have been there, he would've never been in charge. He would've never been plugged into the chassis. He even might've been dead.

But no, he didn't see it that way. He saw it as if he did everything and she was just trying to take everything he worked for and destroy it.

So in blind self-defense, he was trying to destroy her.

_It's all because of you_

She missed the days when she trusted him. The days when they were friends. The days when they were partners in crime trying to escape together. She missed the days when she would cry when he got hurt, or when the Queen crushed his ribs and nearly killed him.

But now everything was a dangerous game. And she didn't even know if she could trust herself.

_Just Tonight_

"Well, it's been fun love. But now that you're here, I think you have some more tests to complete."

He seated himself upon the chassis once again, a king sitting on his golden throne.

He united the belt holding her in place now that he was untouchable.

"Better get started love, the night's wasting away."

She pulled herself up off the floor, her broken body refusing to follow her brain's demands. She picked up her clothes and tied her hair back up.

He was going to see that it was both their fault and that she had already paid her price. Now it was going to be his turn.


End file.
